Through the Trees
by Modestus
Summary: When Sinbad finds Rumina in a depressed state, he must decide to help save her life or let her die.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Italics are the character's thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

** Through the Trees**

Through the trees and the leaves, I ran as fast as I could. _Damn that stone. It had weakened me, though I had managed to escape. Damn my decision to use all my powers, every last drop, in an attempt to kill that peasant witch. And damn Dimdim for foiling my plan. And now, because of my stupidity, I am stuck here running for my life from a bunch of worthless mortals. But wait, if I used up all my powers, I would become mortal too. And Sinbad did kill my father, even with his powers. So I guess anyone could have killed me even with my powers, if they had the right timing. But Sinbad is an extraordinary person, above all others. Certainly he had a gorgeous body. Wish he had more sense to choose me over that peasant witch. Aren't I prettier, more romantic, and far more powerful? I could have given him the world. It would have been wonderful to just stand with him, his arms around me, watching the sunset._

_Ouch, damn those arrows._ It brushed against my thigh, nearly piercing my skin. More blood had started to ooze down my leg. It was nearly drenched with blood anyway. My dress had been torn. Actually, I was thankful. It made it hell a lot easier to run.

_Ouch, will they just give up? Do they want to kill me? Of course they want to kill me, I destroyed their village years ago, murdering their wives and children._

_Ouch, that was a direct hit. The arrow pierced through my lower calf. I may not be able to run anymore. But wait, I see an opening to the forest. Maybe there still is hope._

I hurriedly limped my way out of the forest. I dodged another arrow. I looked around, but, what the hell, this was a cliff, and I could see the sea all around. I heard them catching up to me, so I took the only thing which came into my mind: Jump. But just as I got to the edge of the cliff, an arrow pierced right into my back. I passed out and fell into the deep, blue sea bellow.

* * *

It had been hours since the last time Sinbad had seen land. Firouz was looking through the magnescope. "Firouz, have you spotted land yet?"

"No, nothing but sea."

"Great," Sinbad quietly mumbled to himself.

Firouz suddenly spotted something odd. It seemed as if the sun was reflecting off something. Little did Firouz know that he had spotted the sun's reflection off of Rumina's jewelry? "Wait, Sinbad, I see something."

Sinbad, wondering what Firouz saw, yelled, "Doubar, take the tiller for me." Once Doubar had a firm grip on the tiller Sinbad walked to Firouz. "What do you see?"

"Just look into the magnescope, into that direction," Firouz pointed to the direction the light was coming from.

Sinbad saw it, a small but bright glow in the sea of blue. "Hmmmmm, Doubar set course strait ahead. There's something in the water."

"Aye, aye, little brother."

Sinbad patted Firouz on the back and gave the magnescope back to him. He, too, wondered what was in the water. Unfortunately, it would be at least another half hour before he would find out.

* * *

"We are getting closer. Wait, I am starting to sea a figure forming."

"What do you see, Firouz."

Firouz could not believe his eyes and gasped.

"Well," Sinbad said impatiently.

"It's looks like a person. It's hard to tell, but I believe it is a person."

Alert, Sinbad asked, "How far."

"About half-a-mile. Sinbad, you're not suggesting…"

"Yes, that person may need help. I will be back in a jiffy." He jumped into the water.

Sinbad had no idea who he was about to rescue, only that the person may be in trouble. Meanwhile, Bryn, Firouz, and Rongar waited by the railing. Firouz watched Sinbad as he swam to his target. Doubar watched from the tiller, just hoping his little brother would be okay.

After several minutes, Sinbad got to the person. It was a she. He could tell by her dark, brown hair flowing in the waves. The color of the clothing was stained mostly with blood and dirt. This person looked like she had been attacked. But, there was a familiarity with the outfit. Then Sinbad noticed the earrings. He suddenly reached for the left arm, and pulled up her submerged hand. "No way, can't be," he gasped, staring at the ring on her finger. He reached for her face and gently lifted it out of the water. He could not believe his eyes. It was Rumina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Again, italics are the character's thoughts.**  
**

**TiaKisu:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this short addition.

**Chapter 2**

**The Struggle**

Rumina, how can this be? She's a sorceress. She's not supposed to get beaten like this. This can't be happening. Something is not right here. Then on the other hand, I couldn't be luckier. She is an evil person, and I vowed to kill her. And here she is, unconscious and in a highly injured state. This would make my work easier. Or I could just leave her here and perhaps she may die. But what if she doesn't? If I leave her, she may regain her strength and wreak havoc. Then it would be my fault that I did not kill her. I already am guilty for not killing her at Skull Mountain in the first place. Why repeat the same mistake again?

Sinbad took out his saber, ready to chop her head off right there. He raised his saber, aiming at her neck. She looked so weak, helpless. Sinbad lowered his arm. _No, you must stay focused Sinbad. You vowed to kill Rumina, and here is your chance. So, what are you waiting for? Do it! Kill her!_

He raised his saber again, but dropped his arm after a few seconds. "I can't do it. Not when she is in this state. Killing her is one thing, but killing her while she is defenseless is another. Besides, aren't I supposed to protect the weak and defenseless? Even though she is an evil person, she is currently defenseless. Or is this a trick to get me unsuspectingly?"

With his saber, Sinbad gently touched her face, making a small cut. She did not move. A little blood came out from the cut. _She must really be unconscious; otherwise she would have reacted to my blade at her face. I guess it's safe to move her. Okay, I made up my mind. I am going to bring her back to the Nomad and get some answers, as soon as she wakes up of course._ He couldn't help smirking a little bit. _The crew may object, but I will handle them._

"Okay Rumina, time to haul you back. Now how am I going to do this?" He studied the situation. He did not want to hurt her more than she already had been. _Ahha_, he thought. He put his saber back in his sheath. He swam underneath her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He lifted her and came up for air. He was now face-to-face with the sorceress. He could almost kiss her, but that would be a stupid thing to do. He gave off another smirk and shook his head. Carefully turning her so that her back was facing him, he held on to her belly with one hand and started to swim back to the ship, using his other arm.

* * *

Bryn and the others were waiting at the railing for Sinbad. Doubar was still at the tiller. They could see Sinbad was carrying someone. Firouz was using his magnescope to get a better view.

Bryn asked, "Firouz, who is he carrying? Is he or she injured?"

"I don't know. But it is a she, and yes she appears injured."

Bryn looked at the scientist, worriedly. She returned her gaze to the captain, who was swimming to the ship.

Doubar called one of the crew members to hold on to the tiller while he went to see if his little brother needed help. Rongar dropped the ladder, ready for Sinbad's return.

Just before Sinbad got to the ship, Rongar hopped on the ladder and climbed down to help the captain. He grabbed for the arm of the woman Sinbad was carrying. "Careful, she's wounded," Sinbad said. Then Rongar noticed who it was, then looked questioningly at Sinbad. Sinbad just slowly nodded his head at his friend, inferring what he would say to him, if he could. Rongar looked back at the woman and continued to help raise her out of the water. The rest of the crew waited at the railing for the two. They too noticed the woman being helped up. They were speechless, all except Bryn, who had never known the woman before.

* * *

"I can't believe you just brought Rumina on board," Doubar stormed, being the first to say something. "Are you out of your mind, little brother?" He was standing over Rumina's body which they laid out on the deck. Firouz went to check on her.

"I know it sounds odd, but I could not leave her there to die."

"And why not? Didn't you promise Maeve you would kill Rumina? She is an evil witch for crying out load."

Sinbad was silent. He looked down at the ground then at Rumina's body. True, he had promised to kill Rumina. He can't betray Maeve. He can't betray his promise. And isn't Rumina the reason why Maeve was washed overboard and with Dimdim? How can he feel sorry for someone who tried to kill the one he loved? But if Rumina was like this, then surely there would be no threat for Dimdim to have taken Maeve away. He said something that the dark forces had got stronger. Could there be another dark force? This just doesn't make sense. He needed answers.

"Easy Doubar. No reason to raise your voice," the scientist said.

"Easy? You tell me to be easy, while we are in great danger! Let me tell you what, if Rumina wakes up, you will be the first to die."

"Nobody is dying. At least, not if I can help it," the captain said in a calm but raised voice. "I need to get some information from Rumina." Turning to Firouz, he asked, "How is she?"

"Not good. She needs treatment fast, or I fear that she will bleed to death."

"Doubar, Rongar, carry Rumina carefully to Firouz's cabin. I will be there in a minute.

Doubar grumbled, cursing silently, while he and Rongar carried Rumina below. Firouz followed.

After they were gone, Sinbad walked to the railing. He stared out into the sea. "I hope I am doing the right thing," he whispered and closed his eyes before leaving to join Firouz below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the longer wait, so much schoolwork. As always, italics are the character's thoughts.  
_

**Dini:** _Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Of course, Sinbad is human. There is nothing magical about him._

**MidnightDew:** _Glad you liked it. It's a fairly different twist of the show._

**Chapter 3**

**Fumbling with Time**

On the way down to see Firouz, Sinbad crossed paths with Doubar, who looked at him in the eye. Sinbad faced his brother. Finally Doubar opened his mouth to speak. "Just be careful, little brother." Sinbad let out a little smirk and nodded. Doubar patted his brother on the shoulder with his left hand and headed up to deck.

After watching his brother go, Sinbad turned to Firouz's cabin door. Before he opened it, he closed his eyes again and let out a deep sigh. _Well, here goes nothing._ He was hesitant to open the door but finally managed to turn the knob. He slowly opened the door.

Bryn was sitting on a stool beside Firouz, helping him treat Rumina. Bryn knew nothing about Rumina, except the stuff she heard upstairs. But that would not stir her. This woman was hurt, and Bryn was determined to do everything she could to help heal her. Firouz had bandaged Rumina's wounds and was wiping her face with a wash cloth. Both Bryn and Firouz turned their heads when Sinbad entered and smiled to their captain Then they both returned their attention to Rumina.

Sinbad walked over to Firouz and placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder. "How is she?"

"Better. I managed to bandage most of her wounds, slowing down the bleeding. However, if she looses any more blood, I am afraid she won't make it. I'm sorry." The scientist looked up at Sinbad.

Sinbad looked at the inventor. "You did all you could, Firouz. There is nothing to be sorry about. Now, it is up to Rumina." Turning to Bryn, he said, "Why don't you join Doubar on deck? I will stay here."

Bryn looked at the captain then at the inventor, who seemed to tell her it was okay, and he could handle the rest. She looked back at Sinbad and nodded her head in acceptance. She got up to leave, and Sinbad took her place at the stool. He helped Firouz wipe the blood off of Rumina.

* * *

It was getting late. Six hours had past and Rumina still had not stirred. Sinbad could see that Firouz was growing tired. His eyes were falling now and then. Sighing to himself, he placed a hand on Firouz's shoulder.

Firouz almost jumped. He turned his head and looked at Sinbad, who spoke to him softly. "Why don't you get some rest? I will take it from here. I will see you in the morning."

Firouz opened his mouth. "But what if she wakes? What if something happens?"

"Then I will come get you," Sinbad assured the inventor.

Firouz finally nodded, smiled at Sinbad, and turned to leave. But before he left, he looked at his patient. Satisfied that she would be okay, he left.

Sinbad returned his attention to Rumina. Despite her cuts and bandages, she looked peaceful. This did not look like the vengeful Rumina that aimed to wreak havoc on the world. He sighed again and chuckled at his thought of how Rumina would bear being completely helpless.

* * *

Another hour had past. Sinbad himself was growing tired of watching Rumina. She still lay silent and not moving. He closed his eyes, not noticing that Rumina's facial features had started to move. Her eyebrows and forehead had narrowed as if she was having a nightmare. She started to shake her head and shouted, "No, no, please no."

Sinbad shot up startled and placed both hands on each of Rumina's shoulders trying to calm her. He noticed that she apparently was having a bad nightmare or something. Rumina's eyes were still closed. Nevertheless she let out a shriek and cried. "No, no, please don't hurt me. No, please, I don't want to die."

She was in the verge of tears. Sinbad shook her, trying to wake her up. "Rumina, Rumina, wake up."

After a few moments, Rumina opened her eyes and was startled to find the sea blue eyes of the sailor staring back at her. _Was it all a dream?_ She looked around then returned her questioning and furious eyes to the sailor. "Get your filthy hands off me, seadog!"

As Sinbad released his grip on her shoulders, she tried to get up but felt a resistance on her stomach. She raised her arm, which she noticed was heavier than usual and felt her stomach. She felt something soft but wet like a rag. She raised her head then looked at her stomach. She narrowed her eyebrows again. "What have you done to me?"

Surprised, Sinbad spoke in a soft but startled voice. "Ah. Well, I found you injured at sea and took you under my care. Firouz bandaged your wounds, and you have been resting in bed ever since."

Rumina, who was staring at him, frowned. _So, it was not a dream._ This angered Rumina, who cursed herself for not being able to defend herself against some pathetic peasants. Her powers were nearly gone. She did not like the feeling of being weak and helpless. She turned her head and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes but did not break her frown. Sinbad thought she would go to sleep, when she surprised him again by slamming her fist down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Sinbad asked.

Rumina opened her eyes and turned to glare at the sailor. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong! Everything is wrong! This is not supposed to be happening," Rumina yelled.

"Easy," Sinbad tried to calm her. "You are hurt. Don't make it worse."

"Easy! Easy! You tell me to be easy," she roared. "And who do you think you are, seadog! You think you can just drag me from the sea and play doctor on me!"

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "Well, did you want me to have just left you out at sea?"

Rumina looked at him, frowned, and turned to look back at the ceiling. "No," she said softly.

Firouz, having heard Rumina's shouts, rushed in to check on his patient. Sinbad, who had turned to him as he came through the door, shook his head, signaling to the scientist not to say anything. He then turned back to Rumina. "I think we will leave you alone for a while, so you can think this through. Make yourself comfortable." He gave a smile and walked toward Firouz, leading the inventor outside.

Rumina just watched Sinbad and Firouz leave, wondering what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I'm back. And as always, italics are the character's thoughts.

**Maevelyn:** Glad you liked it. Yes, it is quite unusual, but actually it is how I envisioned season two before I knew about Bryn. From a preview, I said, hey, that looks a lot like Rumina. But to go along with the show, I kept Bryn in the story.

**TiaKisu:** Yeah. This is going to be fun.

**Chapter 4**

**Surprises**

Rumina stared for the longest time at the wooden door which had closed softly. Was this really happening? I am here, injured, under Sinbad's care, and he seems to care about my well-being. For a brief second, Rumina smiled. This is what she always wanted, to be under Sinbad's care. She could picture herself sleeping next to Sinbad while he cared for her. But then the smile vanished. No. Sinbad won't get that close to me. He still loves that peasant witch. I can see it in his eyes. Owwww, she makes me so mad. Sinbad probably sees me as just another one of those peasants he saves. I will show him. Rumina closed her eyes before returning to stare at the ceiling.

Outside, at the table, Sinbad was having a chat with Firouz at the table. It was late, but Bryn had joined them. Bryn had sensed something was wrong and walked out of her cabin to talk to Sinbad and Firouz about Rumina's current state. Rongar was at the tiller, and Doubar was sound asleep. He had drunk so much wine that nothing, even Rumina's shouts, could wake him.

"What's going on," Bryn asked.

Sinbad looked at her and smirked. "Rumina just had an unpleasant awakening."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"She's not used to being this way, injured and had to be cared for."

"Oh." Bryn thought awhile. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yes, at least physically she is the same."

"That's good." Bryn thought some more while Firouz pondered the situation himself and listened to what Sinbad had to say. "Can you tell me more about Rumina?" Bryn asked.

Sinbad chuckled at this question. "Well, what can I say, she is a black sorceress. She practices black magic and cursed me for killing her father, Turok, who had kidnapped the princess of Bagdad. She and Maeve often fought against each other. Maeve was determined to kill Rumina." His smile faded as he mentioned his love's name. "Rumina had caused a storm which had swept Maeve from the ship. I tried to save her, but it was too late. Thankfully, Dimdim managed to save Maeve."

Bryn thought about what Sinbad said then put a consoling hand on his shoulder. Bryn could sense his unease of mentioning Maeve. "It's okay. She will come back. Don't loose hope."

Sinbad looked at her, wondering how she could say that. He smiled, nevertheless. "Hope so."

Firouz finally came out of his thought. "What do we do with her when her wounds heel?"

This was a question Sinbad didn't expect to answer. He had never thought of that before. "She will decide that on her own. We are willing to give her protection, if she wants it. As for her powers, well, just hope she does not fry us." On the last line, he chuckled, thinking how Maeve used to threaten about frying him. He knew Rumina's powers were equal to that of Maeve, if not far better.

"I will do my best to hold her powers, then," Bryn replied.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow sort-of doubting that Bryn could match Rumina's powers. Heck, she did not even know how to control her own. But he again smiled at her and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a big bang. Sinbad's eyes widened and everybody, startled at the loud noise, turned to its source. It was coming from the room where Rumina lay.

Sinbad grabbed the doorknob and opened it quickly. He hoped Rumina hadn't attempted something stupid. He also hoped that her anger hadn't caused her to blow a hole in the ship. But when he entered, he, to his surprise, saw Rumina on the floor. She must have tried to get up out of the bed but fell and was having a hard time getting back up. He went over to help her.

"I said get your hands off me, seadog," she cursed at him.

Sinbad looked at his crew them back at Rumina. She was having an awfully hard time getting up. Her arms were working fine, but it seemed that her left leg, which was badly wounded, was hardily working at all. He decided to attempt to help her, again.

"Do I have to ask you again," Rumina half-yelled annoyed. "I am perfectly capable of helping myself."

Sinbad had to laugh at this but kept it in. Rumina could barely get up, and she was telling him that she could help herself. _I thought Maeve was fiery, but boy Rumina has a temper._ He smiled at this thought and decided to let Rumina do her best to get up. To his surprise, Rumina, grabbing onto the top of the bedside table, pushed herself up and onto the bed. He provided little assistance, only helping her scoot herself back into bed, despite her attacks.

"Don't touch me!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp. Sinbad backed off, not wanting to anger Rumina any more.

"I will not tolerate you treating me like this! I…" She noticed Bryn standing behind Sinbad. "Bryn," she whispered.

Startled by the name Rumina just said, Sinbad raised his eyebrow and turned his head to look at Bryn but soon turned back to Rumina. _How could she know Bryn? She never met her before. And the way she said Bryn's named seemed like she was happy to see her. How could this be?_

"Bryn," Rumina repeated, but this time with a higher pitch. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

Bryn, taken back by this comment and how on earth this woman could know her name, questioned, "Dead?" She looked at Sinbad then returned her attention to Rumina. "How…how do you know me?"

Rumina laughed at this question. "Know you? How do I know you? We are sisters. Don't you remember the fire? The burning village? You went east to round up the other boys, but after I set the village ablaze, I could not find you. But I am so happy you got out safely. I was so worried about you." Rumina smiled and wished she could run and hug Bryn. But her smile slowly faded as she found that Bryn had no clue what she was talking about.

"Village? Sisters? I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Bryn looked at Sinbad then looked back at Rumina.

Rumina was shocked. Her sister didn't remember her. She was so mad she could kill Sinbad with her bear hands. She glared at Sinbad, fire in her eyes. "What have you done to her?"

Sinbad didn't know really what to say. "Nothing. We found her on an island where the natives were going to use her as a sacrifice. We saved her from them and took her into our crew. She has no memories of her past and does not even know how to control her powers."

At this, Rumina raised her eyebrows. "She does not know how to control her powers?" Giving Sinbad a questioning but stern look, she turned to Bryn and smiled. "Come. Give your sister a hug."

Bryn was speechless. She looked at Sinbad, who gave a nod. She took a deep breath and approached the black sorceress. She couldn't believe she was doing this. And further, she couldn't believe Sinbad had given his approval. _Did he trust this woman?_ Bryn looked back at Sinbad before reaching Rumina, who extended her arms to hug her.

Sinbad was thinking about Rumina's request. _How could he tell Bryn to hug her? He certainly did not fully trust Rumina. She was, after all, his enemy, a black sorceress whose quest was to rule the world. But she seemed so happy to see Bryn that maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth, that they were sisters. And therefore, she would not dare hurt Bryn._ Odd, but to see Bryn finally reunited with one of her family members made Sinbad smile. And for the first time, he thought he saw a light in Rumina's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Busy with school. And sorry to leave a cliff-hanger at the end. Hopefully the next chapter will not be that long of a wait. And as always, italics are the character's thoughts.

**TiaKisu:** Glad you are enjoying this as much as I am.

**Chapter 5**

**Confessions**

After seeming like the longest time, Rumina released her hug. At this moment, Bryn slowly straightened up. Rumina still had her hands on Bryn's sides. Rumina smiled at Bryn. "Now, let me look at you. All grown up, I see. Father would have been so proud to see you, especially by finding out what a beautiful daughter you have become."

At this Bryn blushed. She was quite flattered. _Maybe this woman was not as bad as she thought. She certainly seemed to exhibit some heart._

Rumina ran her hands down Bryn's sides, smiling at just how beautiful her sister had become. However, as she reached Bryn's left wrist, her smile vanished. She glanced up at Bryn's face then focused her attention on Bryn's wrist. Rumina raised Bryn's arm to take a better look at what she feared the object on Bryn's wrist was. Yes, her fear was correct. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned her head to Sinbad. Daggers were shooting out of her now-turned blood-red eyes. _Who the hell did he think he was by sharing his disgusting piece of jewelry with her sister? _"Don't tell me you made her wear that pathetic jewelry of yours!"

Sinbad was shocked at the comment. He never suspected Rumina would mention about the bracelet. After all he wears one, and Rumina never showed an interest in it. "Actually she had one on when I found her on the island. I don't know who the giver of the bracelets is, but it certainly is not me."

Rumina squinted at Sinbad. She was still not happy about this. _But it wasn't Sinbad's fault. He did not give the bracelet to her sister. But then, who?_ Rumina shrugged the thought off and returned her attention back to Bryn, who was speechless. Rumina chuckled at how shocked Bryn looked. Bryn's mouth was half open to defend her captain. Rumina raise her hand, placed it under Bryn's chin, and attempted to assist Bryn in closing her mouth. "Don't keep your mouth open too long, or a toad could jump in."

Bryn closed her mouth, but almost immediately opened it again to protest. "I…"

Rumina raised her hand to Bryn's mouth, signaling her to stop. "No reason to explain. I understand." She glanced at Sinbad and smirked.

Bryn gulped back her protest. Instead she decided to ask Rumina something she had been dying to find out. "Rumina, sister, can you tell me more about my past."

Rumina look at Bryn and smiled. "Certainly child. Now let's see, where do I start? Well you were the daughter of Turok, the greatest sorcerer in the East. Your mother was a mortal. She had died in child bearing. Your father was deeply saddened about loosing his wife, his only true love. I was five years old at the time. You were still less than a year old." She paused before continuing. "Your father was a successful merchant, but after your mother's death, he became darker and practiced magic to amass his fortune." Rumina shuddered at the thought then continued. "Years later he thought we were both old enough to learn black magic. I, being the older sister, learned quicker than you." See raised her hand to rub her eyes, trying not to show any tears. "One day daddy asked us to take care of a village on Erie and bring some slaves. Like I said before, you went to the east to round up the other boys. But after I set the village ablaze, I could not find you. I searched everywhere, but there was no sign of you."

Bryn listened contently, absorbing everything Rumina said. She was so excited to learn something about her past, though she felt sorry for how worried Rumina must have been when she could not find her. Trying to cheer Rumina up, she spoke, "Well, you found me, so I guess we can put those painful memories aside."

Rumina looked up at her sister, smiled, and nodded. _No reason to hold on to a painful memory._ Trying to change the mood, she brought up a memory from that dreadful day that made her smirk. "Some of the villagers put up quite a resistance, but I quickly killed them." But then her smirk faded a little. "All except one …" She glanced at Sinbad from the corner of her eye.

Sinbad raised his eyebrow, a little amused but wondering what he had to do with this.

Bryn was also curious where Rumina was going, so she calmly asked. "One … what?"

Rumina looked back at Bryn before continuing. "One young peasant who possessed magic but was foolish enough to challenge me. I figured death would be a too easy punishment, so I turned her brother, the only thing she had left, into a hawk.

Sinbad's eyes grew wide. _Magic? Hawk? Peasant? Peasant was often the name Rumina called Maeve. And if he was right, Maeve was from Erie. But then could it be? No. Dermott, her hawk, was her brother?_ "Maeve," he whispered.

Rumina looked at him and smiled. "Aye, it is her I am referring to. It took me quite some time to piece it all together."

"But then does that mean that Dermott is Maeve's brother?" Sinbad just had to ask. _He could not believe it. Rumina had told him something Maeve had never told him before. But why hadn't she told him? Why did he have to hear it from Rumina? Certainly he would have consoled her. Did she trust him?_

Rumina looked at him strangely. "You mean your feathered friend. Yes, didn't she tell you?"

Sinbad was a little taken aback by that. "No, she never told me. I knew there was some connection between Maeve, Dermott, and you, but I never expected Dermott to be Maeve's brother."

Rumina smiled and chuckled. "Well, it seems to me that someone likes to keep secrets from her captain."

Sinbad scowled at this somewhat blunt remark. He opened his mouth to protest, or defend his love. "She had every right to keep it a secret. It was nothing she had to tell me. That is her own personal life, and I would never have forced her to tell me."

Rumina chuckled, "Forced her, no I can't imagine you forcing anything on her."

Sinbad scowled at this remark, too.

Bryn felt like now was a good time to cut in, before the two got into any fights. "Rumina, tell us what happened to you."

Rumina grew silent. Honestly, she had feared this question. She swallowed a ball stuck in her throat. She did not know what to say or where to start. She felt so embarrassed to address this in front of the group of seadogs she so much despised. But it was her sister, her baby sister, who asked her. She shouldn't feel ashamed to talk to her sister. Rumina nervously twitched her eyes before closing them. She took a deep breath before she began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well, I was wrong, it was a longer wait. I am very sorry for the long, long, long wait. Busy with school and miscellaneous things. Hopefully, and almost certainly, the next chapter will not be that long of a wait. And this entire chapter is what Rumina tells Sinbad and Bryn with flashbacks used to illustrate what actually happened. But again, I chose to end with another cliffhanger, so yes, there is more to Rumina's story. Sorry about that. And again, italics are the character's thoughts.

**TiaKisu:** Sorry to have caused you a lot of eager waiting for Rumina's story.

**Negalmuur Oneiros:** Glad you liked it.

**Anime Princess:** Yes, there is going to be a lot of suspense. Love that stuff.

**Chapter 6**

**Facing the Past**

Rumina spoke slowly and opened her eyes to look at her sister, then at the floor, then at her sister again. She paused here and there like a child afraid of being laughed at. _Certainly her sister wouldn't laugh at her. But what about those seadogs?_ Rumina still didn't trust them. "After that bird of yours dropped the Griffin's Egg into my cave, the shockwaves from the blast slowly ate away at my powers."

Flashback

"Great! Just great! I'll kill them for foiling my plan, not to mention destroying my home. And that bird will be my dinner." She threw the dying red stone at a tree in the forest where she had misted to.

"Scratch, can you hear me?" She got no answer. "Figures. I never should have trusted that pathetic, hairy furrball. And look what is the consequence of my actions. I lost most of my powers and I end up in this filthy place." She let out a deep sigh. "But probably I shouldn't waste my powers trying to clean this place up. Who knows how long my powers will last?" The thought about loosing her powers angered her more. And the worst part, she had to leave daddy behind. That almost reduced her to tears.

She plopped on a fallen log near her with a thud. Picking up a rock from the forest floor, she threw it at the tree. "That is for you, Sinbad!" she shouted. Rumina then grabbed another rock and threw it with more force, causing a small piece of bark from the tree to chip away. "And that is for you, peasant! Boy, I wish you were dead! You caused nothing but trouble! I could have easily taken care of Sinbad and his crew if you did not have to bud in!" She ground her teeth. "I should have killed her long time ago when I had the chance. I was a fool to just change her brother into a hawk and leave her unharmed. Sure, she had felt pain and suffering from having to live with her brother as a bird. But so what? If I had been more foreseeing, then I would have seen that she would do everything she could to avenge her brother. Father had always told me that I shouldn't play around with my subjects. You never know when your mistakes may come back to haunt you."

The thought that she was suffering because of her stupidity angered her more. She grabbed the nearest stone and threw it as hard as she could at the tree. She wanted to release all her anger. And in a fit of rage, she grabbed and threw another stone, then another, and another, until her arm started aching and tears rolled down her cheeks. She slammed her fist on the log she was sitting on while she sobbed. Through her red eyes, she glared at the tree, which in a way looked like it was mocking her. "One day, I will have my revenge." She managed to smile inwardly at herself.

Flashback

"Ahha, I finally found a way to kill that peasant witch." She smiled at herself. She did it. "It will take a lot of energy, but once the witch is gone, taking on Sinbad and his crew will be easy," she grinned evilly.

Flashback

Rumina concentrated on a nearby a rock on a log, hoping that it would move. Frustrated when nothing happened, she kicked the log, causing the rock to fall. "Ha, that's what you get, stupid rock." She tried not to cry, but she couldn't bear with the realization that she was powerless and cursed her stupidity.

"Stupid, stupid me. Why did I even think about using all my powers to kill that peasant witch? I know, I know, because I am too stubborn to admit my weaknesses, and I am too quick at pursuing what I want." She paused to think. "Man, I want to kill Dimdim for saving that witch. All my hard work for nothing. And now what, I am left without any more power left."

* * *

"Several months had past since I lost my remaining powers through my own foolishness to kill Maeve," Rumina spoke, glancing at Sinbad before returning her gaze to Bryn and the floor. _He better not interrupt me_, she thought, though she knew that the word Maeve probably meant a lot to him. She smirked at the thought before continuing. "I had found myself a home in the forest."

Flashback

"What do we have here: a nice tasty bug? I'll roast it on my fire." She carried the bug to the small fire she had managed to make. Over the months she had to survive on bugs and small critters she could find. Though not the best food, she had to eat something, or she would starve to death.

She had found a nice, grassy spot hidden by the surrounding trees and bushes. When it rained, the branches would partly shield her from getting soaked. And if not enough, there was a fallen tree that got caught between another tree, and thus leaving an opening in which Rumina could crawl under and use as a shelter. She did not like her new home but might as well make the best of it.

Her dress had become dirty and worn. She even decided to tear off part of her dress to use as a blanket, leaving what was more like a skirt. Although it could barely cover half of her body, she curled up in it while she slept. It was the best she could do to shield herself from the cold night. Thankfully the black dress she wore was one of her warmer outfits.

On some nights, she would stare up at the stars and wish that she would regain her powers. The dark, speckled sky actually made her smile. She saw her father's outline in the stars. She would blink and take a deep breath before wishing her father goodnight and saying, "I love you," before curling up in her blanket and falling half asleep.

"Hm, I wonder what those seadogs are up to." She couldn't believe that she was thinking about Sinbad, but somehow he could not escape her mind. "They are probably on another heroic adventure. Maybe they would get killed." However, she dismissed the thought, knowing that Sinbad always found a way to get out of difficult situations. Actually, she kind of admired his skill, though she wouldn't dare admit it. She still despised him for everything he had done to her, but she couldn't help wondering what he would do if he was in her situation.

"Oh, Rumina, you're just hopeless. Can't you think of something better than that seadog?" She looked at the food she was roasting over the fire. She sighed in defeat. "No, I guess I can't. Why am I so obsessed about him? He killed my father twice. I hate him so much, but there is a part of me that ……….. Oh, just shut up Rumina. What are you doing complaining like a pathetic peasant?" That made her angry again, and she cursed at herself, the world, and mostly Sinbad.

She looked at her food roasting over the fire on a stick. It looked about ready. She touched it, and it was hot. She took the stick holding her food from the fire and licked her lips. "Well, a toast to my delicious meal." She tried to smile.

She bit into the roasted bug and chewed it slowly. "Hm, not bad." She enjoyed its juicy taste.

"Crack."

Rumina looked up from her meal and scanned the forest. "Who's there," she called out. A second later she cursed herself for having called out, knowing that it wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Crack"

Rumina half jumped at the sound. She breathed heavily. "Show yourself. I command you to show yourself."

"Crack"

"I'm warning you. I'm a sorceress. I can turn you into a toad if I want to."

There was no answer. The noise had died down.

Rumina was still suspicious about the noise. Whatever had made that noise was still there. It could be a squirrel or another animal. But it sounded too heavy to be a squirrel.

"Crack"

Rumina nearly fell over. She grabbed a stick to use as a weapon and backed up to a tree. She breathed heavily and her heart pounded faster and faster in her chest.

"Crack"

Rumina gulped. She prayed that it was a squirrel or some other animal. If it wasn't, what could she do? She had no powers. Of course, if it was a human, the peasant might not know her. But everybody knew the great Rumina. Well, she wasn't that great, now.

"Shir." An arrow had hit the tree where she was standing, missing her by two inches. She looked at it and started running. Her prayers did not work. It wasn't an animal. It was a human. And that human seemed to be aiming at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor's Note:** As always, italics are the character's thoughts. And sorry for the long, long wait. This however is a short chapter. More soon.

**TiaKisu:** Hehe, actually I had Trickster in mind when I started this. Honestly, that was my favorite episode, and I wanted to develop some of the issues it touched on, particularly Rumina working with the crew. And in fact, Ed did mention that Rumina would loose her powers. I decided to play with that idea, too.

**Chapter 7**

**Darkness Falls**

Rumina ran as fast as she could, trying to dodge the arrows. But one hit her in the back, sending a sharp pain through her spine, and she fell face down onto the forest floor. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," she yelled out in pain. She had never felt an arrow before, and never been shot with one.

She tried to escape in desperation. Her heart pounded louder and louder in her chest. Who was this human who was after her? And more importantly, why? Her back throbbed with pain as she slowly crawled on the forest floor with all her might.

"Don't move," a harsh voice spat out. At that moment, she froze, not wanting to anger her captor. And what could she do? She was on the ground and incapable of running. The best option was to comply with this worthless man's requests.

He slowly moved closer to her, scanning her with his arrow. She wished that he would speed up. She did not like the fear of wondering who was after her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe as he approached her.

"Well, well, well. If it is not the great Rumina…"

Rumina opened her eyes to look at her captor as he stood in front of her, arrow pointed at her face. And to her shock, she remembered the man, Aban. She had attacked his village over a year ago, killing everyone. Well, almost everyone. She squinted at him with scorn. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

He chuckled at her half-insulting question. "Well, obviously I escaped your attack. And thank you for the smoke. It allowed us to capture the woman who had destroyed my village."

Her eyes grew wide. "Us?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my partner. Emir, this is Rumina. Rumina, this is Emir. Now be nice."

A tall man walked in front of Rumina. She gasped. He was actually very handsome.

She snapped out of her admiration of Emir and realized her predicament again. She squinted at both of them. "You're lucky I haven't yet turned you two into toads," she spat.

Aban grinned evilly, "You wanna try now."

She squinted again at him but did not reply. She still was ashamed that she lost her powers but did not want to admit it, especially to a worthless peasant like him.

He smirked and pulled her up, causing Rumina to squint in pain. "Tie her up," he called to Emir.

She raised her eyebrow. _Didn't he have enough fun? What's the point of tying me up, anyway? I can't run even if I wanted to. Or did he just want to humiliate her more?_

Emir walked around to Rumina's back and grabbed the arrow sticking out of her back and yanked it out, causing her to yelp in pain.

"There, there. Don't be such a baby," Aban taunted.

Rumina scold at him harshly but only received another smirk.

With that, Emir grabbed each of her hands and tied them behind her back. She half-struggled to get free but figured it would be useless.

"You will pay for this, I swear," she hissed at Aban.

"I don't think so," he replied with a grin.

Emir tightened the last knot binding Rumina's hands and glanced at him but remained silent.

She looked at Aban cold in the eye.

He smirked at her then turned to Emir. "Come. The village awaits us."

* * *

The path to the village was a rough one. Emir helped Rumina keep balance as she dragged her feet through the dead forest floor. He did not say a word during the entire trip, while Aban continued taunting her. Rumina just tried to ignore Aban and concentrated on not to cause herself any more pain as she walked. She smiled inwardly, baring the thought that this handsome man was helping her.

"Okay, this is it," Aban called. They pushed through the last remaining shrubs to reveal a thriving village. "This is my village."

"Your village?" Rumina questioned.

"Yes, my village. After you destroyed my former village, along with my family, I started a small settlement that continued to grow and prosper." He then stepped closer to Rumina and put his face so close to hers. "But I never forgot about my quest for revenge," he hissed at her.

Rumina frowned and span her bloody saliva in his face.

Aban wiped his face. "Very well. Take her to the dungeon," he yelled.

Emir led Rumina to a large stone house that consisted of many rooms. The halls were lighted by torches on the walls. There were no windows in the hallways. He stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door, revealing a cold, dark room. He walked Rumina to one side of the room, then untied her hands, and chained them above her. She did not fight. One, she knew she could not escape anyway. And two, she seemed to trust this man. But before he left, she gave out a small plea. "Please, let me go."

Emir looked at her and curved a small smile. He gently caressed her cheek before leaving.

Rumina closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

Emir locked the door to the dungeon. But as he put the key in, he paused before turning it.


End file.
